So not happening
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Very small ONE-SHOT in Mike's POV


**AN: I was a little bore in ****school and what else to do but to write some ONE-SHOT?! There are probably errors and I apologize for that! I'll probably write some more ONE-SHOTS soon and also post them soon. I'm having some trouble writing my newest chapter of New Life. I've gotta get over the writers block! **

* * *

_So not happening… _

Why was this happening?! Why was she sitting with _him_?! Why was she even near him?! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was lunch and I couldn't concentrate on anything except the unnatural occurrence which took place not too many tables in front of me. Bella – I mentally sighed at the mention of her name – was sitting with _him_…_ Edward Cullen_. I stared at them in disbelief as Bella sat across from him. This has got to be a joke! Why would she even want to sit with him? Sure he's rich and, to quote from various girl at the school; "hot", but he's… creepy and well… weird. None of the Cullen's has ever sit with anyone else than themselves and as soon as Bella shows up, she's _his_ favorite person. Like he doesn't already have the entire girl student population _yearning_ for him already.

I did think that there would be something between them after the whole Tyler's truck incident. They seemed a little cozy… too cozy. But they hardly spoke to each other after it. It pleased me to no end.

And this is not all about jealousy. I was truly concerned about Bella's safety. The Cullen's and Hale's were eerie… freaks… outsiders. They kept to themselves and that had been going to well for the past years. There's something strange about them also. I didn't know what but it was _something_. But why did he have to go after _her_?!

Bella sat across from _him_ and the whole picture was off. She shouldn't be sitting next to him or even talking to him. It looked weird and unnatural. It looked plainly…wrong, the way he kept watching her. It was more than just basic observation. It was, abnormal. He was watching her every move intently and she looked… well, perfect, but also a little mad. Did he anger her?! What was wrong with him?! Why would he do that?! He should be lucky to have her keep him company! Maybe I should go over there, break up their _fight_. Maybe she's looking like this because she doesn't want to sit with him. Maybe she doesn't know how to leave… the Cullen's are kind of intimidating. Maybe she's scared of him. Maybe she wants me to come over there and rescue her. But I decided against that. It wouldn't do in lunch.

I then see his eyes shift this way and then back to Bella, all with a smirk on his lips. That jackass! Now he's laughing?! This_ must_ be a joke! Maybe I'm dreaming, having a nightmare. I observed the other at the table. They had mostly gone back to their previous occurrences. Jessica was watching the "couple" (ung! It hurt just o think that!) with intense eyes, though she was trying to be discrete, I think. Angela was eating, looking away, and appearing to be in deep thoughts. It's like she didn't even care that one of her friend was… was… _fraternizing_ with a _Cullen_. How could she not care about that?! The rest was either also eating and making small talks and sometimes sneaking glances at Bella and _Edward_. I really did hate that name, _Edward_. It was _so_ old. Like he thought he was something special.

I sighed in frustration and glanced away from them, down to my tray with food. Food that did not look at all appetizing anymore. As I didn't like watching my – mostly – untouched food, I glanced their way, again. They were talking, but I mostly watched Bella. She still looked mad. Maybe she was mad he had ignored her before and now decided he… _liked_ her. Okay, it was obvious he liked her but seriously, she couldn't possibly return it… right? It was just ridiculous to even think so. She shouldn't be with him. She should be with… well… me. We would fit so well together. Just the thought of _us_ almost made me break out into a huge grin. But I bit my lip from doing just so.

But I then remembered that I then scowled at them. Why couldn't he just have stayed with his lot and left her alone? The rest of lunch was spent in a foul mood with a frown plastered all over my features. And at the thought of biology, I almost groaned. Now they would sit together and talk together for an entire class!

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but ****it's a ONE-SHOT. I do have one vital question that **_**needs**_** to be answered. Are you with me? **

**What the hell is "Twitter"? I mean, is it like MySpace, Facebook? What is it?! It's driving me crazy! I just don't get it! **

**And again, I apologize for the errors. **


End file.
